


With You In The Rain

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [71]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on a Tumblr Post, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Magnolia Trees, Magnolias, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rain, Rain Makes Everything More Dramatic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader takes advantage of the situation





	With You In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkyDisappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyDisappointment/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450895) by [dorkyDisappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyDisappointment/pseuds/dorkyDisappointment). 



> First and foremost, I thank [@dorkydisappointment](http://dorkydisappointment.tumblr.com) for allowing me to write a fic based off of their fic [In The Rain ](https://dorkydisappointment.tumblr.com/post/179348887041/in-the-rain)but from the readers pov. I was so impressed by how ethereal as well as the ambiguous quality to their fic which left it a mystery as to the Rick in question. I hope you'll keep on writing [@dorkydisappointment](http://dorkydisappointment.tumblr.com), you really left an impression on me. Hopefully you'll enjoy this
> 
> So, references to the other rain shower can be found in my fic [An Interdimensional Moment With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378324)

An evening stroll ended the moment overcast skies released their downpour, and you two stood under the cover of an aged Magnolia tree. “W-we gotta - I sh-should have checked the weather report.”

“It's okay, it was nice while it lasted. Besides, nothings wrong with a little rain.”

Or so you said. Rain, it brought with it memories of life and death; of beauty and ugliness; of power and hopelessness, but altogether it didn't detract from your enjoyment of it.

“Gosh, I-I wonder how long it will last.” he commented, passing a hand through his hair.

You didn't know, but a part of you hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon. You leaned into his side, seeking the warmth which radiated off him, relishing how it warmed your cool skin. For his part, having noticed that you were still getting wet, had moved, so that his back would shield you from the water; which must have appeared from the cars driving by as though you two were making out. This thought appealed to you. Currently unconcerned by appearances, he asked softly. “Is th-this okay?”

Was it? Your poor man was getting drenched by the rain. Yet, thoughts of a similar rain shower stirred up soft feelings of nostalgia; of a soft affection which over time simmered, and slightly burned. “I don't know. Is it?”

Leaning towards you in an attempt to cover you as much as he could, you felt his breath feathering your ear, and if weren't for the rain, he'd surely hear your racing heart. “I-I-I hope this is better.”

Whether it was oblivious to him, or you were finding new attractive qualities all the time, you found that it was not helping, but worsening this affliction. Back then, all those months ago, you had felt a quiet desperation on your part, wanting to appreciate as much of him as you could before he disappeared to who knows where. Though, this time, there was no boundary, no limit which hindered and choked this feeling. You were free to do as you wished, which was both a blessing and a curse.“Rick?”

“Hmm?”

“I don't need protection from the rain.”

“Th-then what do you need?”

Like usual he was almost asking for it and just as no two rain showers were alike, neither would an exact moment such as this ever happen again. Yes, it would be cliché, but with him, you could afford to be as such when you confessed in your girlish voice, “I only need you.”

You then captured his mouth in a soft kiss, his surprise making it all the sweeter as his scent intermingled with the essence of the magnolias dripping along the sides of the trunk; permeating the air, intoxicating you from the very start. Entranced, he seemed to mold into you, melting with every second which passed. Cars zipped by, and it was possible that you two were being watched from some apartment from the third floor of the apartment complex across the street, but neither of you cared. Rain gave allowances for this.

Resting your hand over his heart, you felt how it was slowly matching the rhythm of yours and if you didn't know any better, you'd think your two hearts were beating as one. This man, this wonderful, soft, gentle man, you knew he'd follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked him, always being in want of your affection, and anything he'd ask you'd give him at this moment. Instead, you pulled away so you could breathe, and aware or unconsciously Zeta-7 chased after your retreating mouth, and your heart swelled with affection at his earnestness. “Easy there Ricky,” you giggled despite how serious this was to him. “let me catch my breath first.”

“I'm - I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I think it's cute.”

Oh, you shouldn't tease him as you do, but it was almost like a gentle punishment for him being such a charmer. And well, you loved how much he wanted you as he did because you wanted him all the more. And at first, he was somewhat disappointed, but your joy was infectious, and soon he settled into his natural contentment. Later, the rain got heavier, and there was no possible way he could shield you completely, but you smiled at him for his effort. “I think you're better off here in my arms where it's warm. Wouldn't you agree?”

With him, you could nearly forget the heavy rain. And when you held in a tight embrace, you felt at home, and you were like one body, taking a deep breath as you two relinquished yourselves to this marvelous natural phenomenon which could only heighten your interest in one another. Caressing his hair, he leaned into your touch, and you wished time could stand still so you could savor this calming moment. Yet, while you still had the chance, you'd make sure that his smile didn't leave his face as you stood with him watching the rain.


End file.
